


Shield of Stone

by autumnsophia12



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsophia12/pseuds/autumnsophia12
Summary: Medusa is post curse and living out in a cave in fear.Adoni is a warrior from birth tasked with finding and killing Medusa.Though she might find more than she wanted to.
Relationships: Medusa/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Im doing and hope you enjoy what my brain has to offer

The cold was achingly loud.It rings in my ears like a warning. What had I done to deserve this? I was devoted and good, and yet I was cursed to spend my life a monster? Sometimes I can still hear my screams over the hissing in my ears. Something is coming for me, I just don't know what.I can feel it, the snakes can feel it, and the cave walls drip ferociously in warning.


	2. Chapter One

_Find her.Find her Adoni.Find her and kill her.The fates demand it._

_“Who?”, I question into the dark murky water. the water takes an inhale and-_

“ Adoni!” I shoot up into a sitting position on my cot breathing heavily, What was that?

“Adoni, we are supposed to be in the field by now,what are you doing still asleep? You know what happens when you miss training”, I hear as my clothes are thrown at me. I rub my hand down my face and move to stand while pulling on my clothing.

“Are you alright?” Delphina questions looking concerned.She stands rigid in her leather armour and her blonde hair is pulled taught in braids.“ Yes I am, just had an odd dream, are we going against the men today?”, I ask tiredly.

“We won't be if you aren't up soon. I'll be in the field.”, she teases, turning to leave. I pull myself together; shaking away the dream and pushing it into the recess of my mind and dressing quickly; tightening buckles with shaky hands and tying back the mass of braids on my way out. 

The harsh sun beats down on my calloused skin as I jog to the field where everyone is preparing for training today. I see the male captain in the distance approaching the training grounds.He is leading the male soldiers down toward us. I watch as our captain and my friend, Delphina, moves to meet them halfway.

“Ladies I swear on the river Styx if I catch you going easy on these men I will whip you myself,We are warriors just as they are.”, I announce to the group. In response I receive nods or blank eyes as they all stare down the men walking our way. I turn to face them and assess those nearest to me.They are strong no doubt , but arrogant and unprepared. 

“ Hello”, I greeted their captain standing beside Delphina. His eyes look familiar in color like sea foam. 

“ Hello”, he greets back, sizing me up with his eyes. “ I'm aware you do partnerships for the tests of your warriors? Will it be two women against one of my men? Not that it would make much of a difference.” , he says mockingly. My gaze hardens to a glare. How dare he mock our skills as warriors? 

Delphina answers him before I get the chance, “ No. Every spar will be one woman against one man, and at the end of training we will have a game before dinner” ,She says this sharply giving him no satisfaction of a reaction. 

I turn and yell out to the girls, “Everyone start pairing up for hand to hand”.They scatter quickly to their spots and the men begin to strut to take their places across from them. Now all that is left is Delphina, the male captain, his 2nd in command, and I . “Would you like to spar?”, Delphina asks the 2nd in command sparing a look towards me. It holds no sense of question though and 

they leave together.

“I'm Proteus” he says flashing a smile.

“ Adoni”, I say, turning my back to him and leading him to the corner of the training grounds.

The day is long and gruelling as we move from fight to fight. The sun is beginning to set when we call it to a close. Both parties are bleeding and bruised, but proud. 

Delphina and I were left here together as newborns and raised covered in blood.We were raised as a pair and one failure was shared with the other. We quickly learned how to work together and rose in the ranks and by age 17 we became captains,and we trained most of these girls from as young as 7. 

Delphina explains the game we are playing and asks who wants to seek and who wants to hide. The twist is when you are found you must fight hand to hand and if the hider wins they continue to play and the seeker is sent out of the game. While Delphina explains, I catch Proteus' eye and he flashes me a smile completely unbothered by his losses from the day. He informs us that the men would like to search for the women. As the woman lines up to run into the tree line I hear the men shuffling behind eager to chase us down like prey.They aren't aware of how clever these women are and how long they have been playing this game. We set off running only given 15 seconds to flee. We sprint to the tree line hearts pounding in our chests.As I run behind me I hear a fading conversation.

“ I don't care about the others. Find her and bring her to me.” 

I freeze. That voice.That voice.That voice. How did I not notice before? I trip over my feet and stumble. I can hear the rush of feet from behind me and push myself to move faster,faster,faster. It's getting darker and I'm losing sight of the lights behind me. I'm out of the patchy forest stuck on the edge of the island looking over the sea. I stop and turn around. Watching the tree line looking for signs of movement.I see a branch sway and out of the shadows step Proteus backed by three men. He moves closer to me now only 3 yards away, smiling deviously. I stand my ground glaring up at him. “ If you want to win, you're going to have to fight me.”, I spit at him. 

“Oh” he laughs, “ I don't want to fight you”. I tilt my head in confusion. Then it hits me, Proteus, sea foam, murky water, and _find her_ whispers through my head.

“ Who am i supposed to find?” I ask my voice wavering. 

“ Clever girl” he says, raising an eyebrow. No longer does he look like a lithe soldier now he looks large and intimidating and hard to look at. 

“You must know who I am if your asking such a question.”, He says lifting his hand in a waving manner, “ The girl I would like you to find is Medusa she is a pesky thorn in my side.She holds a grudge against me, you see, for a little accident that happened a while back.Now she hides away in a cave not all that far from her in the form of a monster who turns innocent souls into stone.”.

He is looking a little angered by the thought of her. “ I need you to go and kill her for me”, he ends plainly leaving no room for questions.

He is a god and I am mortal he could strike me down and I would be nothing more than a story used to show the power of the gods. “ What am i getting out of this?”, I question. I am not a murderer and no one, not man or god alike will make me one. 

“ Oh my dear”, he says, “ You will be getting the favor of a god.”

  
  



	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet into Medusas situation

To have the favor of a god is a joke.They leave us to cower in our little houses and give them the food from our mouths. They expect us to starve and beg and worship for nothing more than the hope of being truly alive.They will dangle the idea of immortality in your face and when you do what they needed you to do you will not be immortal in the way you think you will be.

You will be the immortal fool used as nothing more than a pawn in the gods large game of chess. I must sound bitter and haglike ,but i know from experience the true coldness of the Gods.There is no story that will ever tell you about me in a kind way.I will be known in history as the monster who turns everything to stone.I am a woman and I am a threat and that is enough for them to want to destroy me. 

King Midas turned his own daughter to gold and people wept for him, yet for me people weep for themselves.I didn't always feel this way and this is where it landed me.Cold, lonely, and awaiting death. 

I despise the cold it reminds me of the temple steps digging into my back and the feel of the air on my bare skin as I was murdered.No I am not dead, but my life ended that day.

  
  
  



End file.
